Making Mommy Dearest Happy
by Kitkatka101
Summary: Edward Cullen is the bad boy of Forks with the looks and even the bike. Too bad Mommy and Daddy don't like his ways and threaten to take his bike away if he keeps it up. How can he still be a bad boy and keep his bike? With the help of Bella, of course.


**Okay, this just popped into my head I have no idea where this came from but here it is.**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**BPOV**

March 17th started out as any other Tuesday. I got up for school and got ready. I sighed at my habitual routine.

_Get up. Brush my teeth. Take a shower. Change into jeans and a shirt. Go to school._

_Get up. Brush my teeth. Take a shower. Change into jeans and a shirt. Go to school._

_Get up. Brush my teeth. Take-_

I growled, spitting out the minty substance from my mouth. I scowled at myself in the mirror, saying today would be the day I do something out of the ordinary.

_'Ha, like that would ever happen. Who are you kidding? Everything about you screams methodical. Doing something out of the ordinary would probably cause you to malfunction,' _I thought, sighing.

I stepped into the shower, grabbing the strawberry-scented shampoo from the third shelf.

Stepping out, I grabbed the white towel with a green flower on it from its usual position on the counter.

After walking into my bedroom, I grabbed a Paramore tee and slipped into some jeans and my trusty Converse. I sighed, looking in the mirror as I put on my glasses.

* * *

><p>I, as usual, was one of the first at school, so going with the status quo, I pulled out <em>'Wuthering Heights'<em> and a granola bar, sitting in the trunk of my red '97 Chevy Silverado. I let myself get lost in the world of Heathcliff and Catherine.

After a few minutes, I heard the roar of a motorcycle. Looking up, I saw Edward Cullen on his Harley pull up across the parking lot.

Edward Cullen. What could be said about him? Just that he was a complete and total badass. In the small town of Forks, he was infamous. ...Well, at least in Forks High School. Teachers hated him because even though he was a smartass all the time, he passed all his classes effortlessly. Not that I'm a stalker and was watching him or anything... I just knew.

I gawked at him as he stepped off his bike and pulled off his helmet. Not even helmet hair. He was just to die for. He noticed me watching, and gave me a sexy wink. I looked down quickly, pretending to be lost in my own world. After a moment, I looked up and he was gone.

* * *

><p>The day progressed painstakingly slow as I was in school. English began as a bore as the teacher recited some poem. Letting my eyes roam around the room, I noticed a body twisted in my general direction. My eyes traveled up the so-called body and I locked eyes with Edward Cullen. His cold stare which usually overlooked my very exisitance was fixed on me, as if studying me.<p>

I gasped quietly, bitting my lip and looking down. Cheeks flushing an embarrassing red.

He was the epitome of every girl and possibly males' dream. His auburn, messy hair. Full, pink pouty lips, and, my favorite, his eyes. They were a piercing green and when he smiled, they crinkled up until you only saw a small sliver of green.

I looked back up through my lashes. He was still gazing at me.

"Mr. Cullen!" The teacher called angrily, "would it kill you to actually pay attention for once?"

"Well," his velvety, smooth voice started, "it might, so I'd rather not risk it." He smilled, unfazed.

"Office!" Mr. Jones said, face turning bright red out of anger.

"Next time, can you do me a solid and not wait forty minutes into class?" Edward asked.

"Out!" the teacher pointed to the door.

"I'm going, I'm going." Edward left and the classroom burst into laughter.

* * *

><p>The day progressed slowly until it was lunchtime. It was slightly warm... Well, warm for Forks, so I decided to people-watch from the great outdoors.<p>

I looked around. Jessica Stanley was laughing obnoxiously with Mike Newton. Oh Mike... the person that pisses me off the most. From first grade till eigth, he made fun of me from my pigtails to my glasses, but that all changed in high school when I grew boobs over the summer. That horn-dog, ever since he saw me in ninth grade tried his hardest to make me let him feel me up.

I let my eyes roam some more. My eyes landed on 'The Table.'

'The Table' was infamous. Only the Cullen twins and their close-knit friends sat there.

There was Edward and Alice Cullen, although they were twins, they were extremely different. While Edward was the repugnant bad boy, Alice was the typical popular girl. She was sweet, smart and funny.

Then there was Alice's boy-toy, Jasper Whitlock. He was another quiet one and quiet sincere. He even stopped to help me pick up my books once when my klutziness kicked in and I ran into him, dropping everything in my hands. There wasn't a momment where I didn't see Alice and him together.

Then there was Rosalie Hale. All there is to say about her is to not piss her off. She was nice, but as soon as you crossed her, she'd bite your neck off. Did I forget to mention she was gorgeous? Not even high school gorgeous, but _Seventeen Magazine _front cover, gorgeous.

Lastly, Emmett McCarthy, Rosalie's boyfriend. He was just a mess. Not in the bad way though, he just could not stop cracking jokes or laughing. There wasn't one time where I didn't see those dimples on his face from when he was smiling.

I watched as the gorgeous table, my little nickname for it, was laughing and gossiping.

Then it happened. Edward and I locked eyes for a second time before he stood up. I immediately flushed, burrying my head in my book, taking a bite of my apple.

I felt someone looking at me so I looked up. Edward Cullen was right in front of me. I nearly dropped my apple. It took a moment for him to say something.

"What, you're not going to welcome me to sit with you?" he said, smirking.

I paused. He wanted to sit by me? "Well, it's a free country. No one's stopping you," I said. I mentally face-palmed myself. '_Now he thinks I'm a bitch, nice..._' I thought

He suprised me by chuckling and sitting across from me. "Ah, a good-girl with a smart mouth, I like it."

I blushed again, hidding behind my book.

"Stop trying to hide from me," he said.

"I-I'm not hiding," I lied.

"You've been on the same page for five minutes."

"I'm a slow reader."

"Lie," he said, seeing right through me.

I put the book down, he had his elbow on the table, his chin on the palm of his hand as he looked at me intently.

"What do you want?" I asked, before I could stop myself.

He grinned crrokedly. "There's that smart mouth again. Who knew?"

I raised an eyebrow. He did want something. "Cut to the chase."

His grin never faltered. "I'm failing one of my classes and I need you to tutor me."

I raised an eyebrow. "Which class?" I asked, skeptically.

"Biology," he said.

"Lie," I said, mocking him.

His eyebrow shot up. "What makes you think that, that's a lie?" he said innocently, cocking his head to one side.

"I sit right next to you and the worst grade you got in that class was a B."

His long finger went under his chin, in thought. "Ah, that's true. Guess I didn't notice you. You're not one to talk much, are you?"

My eyes narrowed. "For a smartass, you're dumb as hell. Anyways, what do you want?"

His grin returned. "I have a proposition for you."

My eyebrows raised. "A proposition?" I said, increduoulsy.

"Yup, a proposition. Go out with me," he said, simply, as if it were the most common thing in the world to ask me out.

"Okay… what's the punch line?" I asked.

"Well, I'm sure you've heard that I'm apparently the school 'bad boy.' Well, my parents aren't too fond of my label. They want me to become a _good boy_." He said 'good boy' as if they were the vilest words of the English dictionary.

"Oh, how horrible for you, where do I fit in?" I asked, sarcastically.

His grin widened. "I need to get them off my back. So, going out with a goody two-shoes as yourself is the best way to go."

"Flattery isn't one of your best-suits is it?"

He chuckled. "Pardon me for my crude remark, Miss Swan."

"Why me?"

"Well I was thinking about Angela Webber, but she's with Ben. Can't have that, now can we? So Chief Swan's daughter is the better choice."

"Or the second choice."

He chuckled again. "So you'll do it?" He asked.

"What's in it for me?"

"Five hundred dollars."

"I don't want your money." I gave him a dull look.

"Ah, my gal isn't in it for the money, how sweet."

I sipped on my juice box, loudly.

"Popularity."

My eyebrows shot up. "What makes you think I'm so keen to the idea of being popular?"

He grinned, scooting around the circular bench towards me until we were mere inches away from each other. He leaned down so his lips were practically on my ear. I looked straight ahead, concentrating on his every word.

"You crave to be noticed. Every fiber of your being wants to be…" he chuckled, "cool, but you can't do it yourself. Knowing this drives you mad. Your eyes roam around any room in school so you can analyze what the 'cool people' are doing. You try, but if you actually do do something out of the ordinary, you'll malfunction," he whispered in my ear. I could feel him smile. It pissed me off.

"What makes you think I'm so systematic?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. I noticed we had caught the stares of several other students. Even 'The Table' was watching, whispering things to each other.

I turned my attention back to Edward, who grabbed my right hand that was clutching my apple, slowly bringing it up to his lips. "Same red apple every day." He bit into it, dropping my hand. I it fell limply in my lap as I felt the heat creeping up my neck. He chewed slowly before licking his lips. "God forbid you eat a Granny Smith apple once."

I glared at him, prepared to give him some comeback, but he cut me off.

"What did you pack for lunch today? Peanut butter or did you mix it up with a ham sandwich?"

I closed my mouth, knowing damn well I packed a peanut butter sandwich.

"I'll do it."

He smiled, brightly, leaning away from me. "Perfect." He started to get up, but I caught his arm.

"Just one question."

"What is it, honey?" he grinned.

I fought the blush that was coming. "Well, _dear_, why didn't you just pull up your proposition, rather than telling me a bogus lie?"

He pondered my question for a moment. "Hmm, I guess that would've been easier, and saved a lot of your talking."

"Wow, I can't believe I never realized how much of an ass you were."

He ignored my comment. "You know, cursing doesn't really suit you."

"What do you mean?"

"You're like a Chihuahua."

"You're calling me a bitch?"

He ruffled my hair, chuckling. "No, honey. You bark like hell, trying to be all big and tough, but you're still small and cute."

"What, so you're a people reader now?"

He grinned, crookedly. "People are just so easy to read. Especially you."

"You don't know me," I said, looking at my apple.

"Oh, but I do, Ms. Isabella Marie Swan. I just hope that I don't taint that scrupulous demeanor of yours during our little charade. It's hard to come across that now of days." He absent-mindedly toyed with my hair.

My eyebrows furrowed. "What makes you think I'm so innocent?"

He grinned, kissing my temple causing me to blush harder. "Ah, poor naïve, innocent little Bella. Tomorrow we'll start," he said simply, before walking to his little clique, that were looking at him in shock. I was almost positive their faces matched mine at the moment.

All I could think was, '_What the hell did I just get myself into?'_

**I am pretty proud of that. I hope you like this as much as I did writing it. Anyways, please R&R, 7 I like constructive criticism. P.S. I will be finishing all my other stories, just a bit of writer's block I'm going through right now.**


End file.
